


The First Time

by undeadstoryteller



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Blue torso Rian, Explicit -- soft, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: A little gift for my Stonegrots. I chose to make my chapter fic, Wellspring, rated T. Consider this a rated E deleted scene from the end of chapter 3 where it fades out.I took a headcanon from TunnelScreamer.Stay well, friends!
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunnelScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/gifts), [Maddie80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie80/gifts).



It had been a long, deepening kiss, the kind that feels like a catalyst. When Rian had kissed her before, it had felt like the end of something. Of awkward pauses and silent longing, of wondering if she was imagining things, or had they fallen in love?

"Your heart's beating fast," she whispered.

He was hoping she thought his arousal was a good thing, but he couldn’t quite tell. 

"Maybe we should stop," he suggested.

Her lips hovered close to his.

"Why would we do that?"

It was a sincere question, not teasing. Rian didn't have an answer. He kissed her again, his fingers undoing her dress for the first time.

She realized, as his hands moved across her body, from her neck to her waist and up beneath the tunic, how much she had yearned for his touch. Everything she was feeling was new -- the dizzy feeling in her head, the breathlessness, the pulsing between her legs. Until recently, she didn’t believe her body would ever want someone enough to let them do what she now desperately wanted him to do.

Rian tugged her tunic off, causing her to gasp into a laugh, leaving her in her lightweight underdress. He pulled back for a moment to look at her in the moonlight. Her breasts were visible enough under the lighter fabric to make him tremble. As he reached for her, she lifted up her dress, eyes on his, and pulled it off over her head. 

Other than her feet, she was completely naked.

He looked down at his own boots and pulled them off hastily before grabbing her at the waist and pulling her in for another kiss. 

After a few moments, she broke the embrace. “Ok, it’s your turn,” she said, dropping the dress on the ground.

She pulled at his tunic, unsure how to get it off. She looked up at him. “Um?"

“Here,” he said softly, undoing the clasps and pulling it off, exposing his toned shoulders and chest. Below his navel, his skin turned a greenish blue. She ran her fingers across the top of his trousers and up across his stomach to his chest. Her cheeks burned as the thought intruded into her head that she wasn’t the first to touch him like that.

“Rian,” she said, when her hands reached his neck. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was completely focused on her. 

She swallowed her insecurities.

“What?” he asked breathlessly, pressing his forehead to hers.

Her furled wings quivered as his hands moved from her waist to her lower back beneath them.

"I -- " 

She searched for words to describe what she was feeling. It was an unusual feeling. Part of her wanted to tell him everything, wanted to know everything he was feeling. And words usually came so easy for her. But now, in this moment she was speechless. 

Rian smiled. He took her speechlessness as a compliment.

He lifted her slightly off the ground, and let out a sigh as her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. Just as he was about to lose his balance, her wings unfurled and steadied them. 

Her breasts were perfectly positioned at mouth level. He glanced up at her began to kiss them, first near her cleavage, then her left nipple. 

She gasped as what felt like an electric jolt traveled from his tongue to the pulse between her legs. He held on to her bottom, helping her grind against him, her wetness rubbing against his lower stomach. 

She moaned and leaned back slightly, releasing him from her breast. She pulled her knees up behind his shoulders, her wings still keeping them steady. 

They gazed at each other for a few moments in silence. Slowly, he let her go and allowed her to hold herself up with a steady wing flap as he reached below her to undo his trousers. His erection was straining against the fabric so much he had trouble unfastening them. He felt her drip onto his hands as he fumbled with it until. It was agony.

Deet curled up against him and buried her face into his neck, kissing it. He couldn't tell if she was oblivious to his fumbling or trying to calm his frustration.

He paused, and leaned his head back as he lost himself in her touch, the feeling of her mouth. The rhythm of her wings.

He sighed and tried again -- finally, they came undone and fell to the ground. 

Deet straightened and turned his face up to hers. She kissed him deeply, humming into his mouth as he positioned his erection upward between them, her opening pressed against it.

She pulled back and looked down inquisitively, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

It was dark, but he realized, somewhat awkwardly, that her eyes were designed for the dark.

She looked at him and smiled. Still no words. Her fingers started caressing it.

The way she stroked him slowly, with a combination of curiosity and hunger, until he let out a pleasured moan. 

"Oh," she gasped.

He looked down to see he’d released some fluid. 

“Is that?" Deet whispered, her thumb gliding over it. 

He laughed lightly. “No,” He said, shifting. “Thats just the beginning.”

"Oh, good," she said, touching his cheek. "I'm ready to do more." 

He nodded and exhaled. He was more than ready.

She released her legs from around his waist and floated in front of him, inches above the ground. She was moving backward, toward the mossy patch near the nearly spent fire he’d built earlier. 

As he stepped toward her, she settled onto the ground on her back, her legs parted in invitation. He was on top of her in moments, kissing her. 

He’d heard the phrase “let nature take its course,” but had never felt so free to let it.

He ran his fingers along her folds, making sure she was as ready as she seemed. There was no doubt. He guided himself halfway inside her slowly, then slowly pulled back. He watched her for cues of pain -- she had mentioned her sexual inexperience to him out of the blue earlier that day -- but there were none. He entered her again, this time pushing all the way in, causing her legs to lift and wrap around his back.

For a moment, they were still, looking into each other’s eyes, aware of their deep physical connection. They kissed softly as he began to move, first slowly, then, as she began to move with him, in a steady rhythm. 

Deet began to let out small gasps with every stroke. He was bearing down on her, his chest and stomach moving against hers. 

Her eyes gazed up at the sky, as the stars seemed to dance in pinks and golds above them. She pressed her lips against his shoulder as she felt what had been a pulse of desire build, as he filled her completely, into a buildup of pressure that she desperately wanted him to release.

He was moving differently now, with more force as he felt her completion near.

He moved his hand under her bottom and rocked her, making her gasps turn to moans, and finally, a beautiful wail of pleasure as she tightened around him and pulled him in deeper, making him release, sharing the thunderclap of passion they had created.

She gasped as she felt the warmth fill her. He was hovering over her now, propped up on his hands, gazing at her through sweat-drenched strands of hair. 

Things were different now.


End file.
